Nathan Riggs
Nathan Riggs ist ein Herz-Thorax-Chirurg, der, als April in Jordanien war, mit ihr gearbeitet hat. Nachdem er durch Zusammenarbeit mit Kepner einen Patienten aus Jordanien ins Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital bringt, bekommt er dort ein Jobangebot von Bailey. Er war mit Megan Hunt verlobt,als diese zurück kehrt kommen sie wieder zusammen und ziehen nach Malibu. Allgemein Im Irak war er eng mit Owen befreundet und mit seiner Schwester, Megan Hunt verlobt. Er bezeichnet Owens Familie auch als seine Familie und hat eine enge Beziehung mit Owens Mutter. Nachdem Nathan Megan betrogen hat, steigt diese in einen Helikopter, um einen Patienten weg zu bringen. Der Helikopter kommt nie an. Danach ist die Freundschaft zwischen Owen und Nathan zerstört, da Owen Nathan dafür verantwortlich macht, dass seine Schwester tot ist.Diese lebt aber noch, was man am Ende der 13 Staffel sieht. In der 5. Folge der 14. Staffel ziehen Megan, ihr Sohn und Nathan nach Malibu. Beziehungen April Kepner April und Nathan haben eine innige Freundschaft und er nennt sie aufgrund ihrer Unerschrockenheit "Maschine". Sie waren zusammen im Nahen Osten, daher kennen sie sich. Dadurch bringt Riggs auch den kleinen jungen mit den deformierten Händen zu Jackson Avery. Meredith Grey In der Folge "Endlich!"https://greysanatomy.fandom.com/de/wiki/Endlich schlafen Meredith und Nathan das erste Mal miteinander. Nach einer erfolgreichen gemeinsamen Operation, in der es eine angespannte Atmosphäre gab, weil Meredith und Nathan sich gestritten haben, treffen die beiden sich auf dem Parkplatz wieder. Hier argumentieren die beiden weiter, bis Nathan fragt: "Was willst du?". Daraufhin küssen die beiden sich und haben vier Runden Sex auf Merediths Rücksitzen. Am nächsten Tag weist Meredith Nathan von sich, der immer wieder versucht zu flirten. In der letzten Szene der 12. Staffel erfährt der Zuschauer, dass Maggie auf Nathan steht. Im Beginn der 13. Staffel macht Meredith Nathan klar, dass sie nichts von ihm möchte. Währenddessen versucht Maggie Nathan dazu zu bringen, mit ihr auszugehen, wobei er jedes Mal verneint. In Civil War, der 15. Folge der 13. Staffel erklärt Nathan zu Meredith, dass er ständig an sie denken muss und sagt: "I'm in, if you are." Später willigt Meredith zu einem Date ein, dass Meredith aber wegen der Trauer von Maggie absagt. In In the Air Tonight sitzen Meredith und Nathan zufällig mit dem gleichen Flugzeug. Als Meredith aufsteht, um kurz etwas rumzulaufen, folgt ihr Nathan auf die Toilette. Hier diskutieren die beiden darüber, wieso sie nicht zusammen sein können. Als Meredith Nathan schließlich dazu bringt, die enge Kabine zu verlassen, steht sie vor der Tür und versperrt ihm den Weg. Sie sagt, was jetzt passiere, ist niemals passiert. Die beiden treten dem Mile-High-Club bei und gehen am Ende der Folge zusammen in ein Hotel. Trivia * bevor Megan verschwand hatte er eine enge Freundschaft zu Owen Hunt * war mit Owen Hunt im Irak stationiert * lernte April in Jordanien kennen * war von Anfang an durch Merediths Lachen "verzaubert" * Er verlässt Anfang der 14 staffel die Show. __PERMANENTE_WEITERLEITUNG__ Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Kardiologie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Oberarzt